


A Sticky Situation

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humour, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a man to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

**A Sticky Situation**

 

"It's stuck!" Harry exclaimed, breathless. "I told you it was too big to fit in there. Maybe if you wiggle it about a bit."

"Mr. Potter, I am not going to wiggle it about! It might break!"

"Well it's not much use now anyway, is it? My hands are smaller than yours; maybe if I just move it out of the way-"

"Do not touch it! Keep your hands where they are! I don’t want your greasy paws all over it! You’ve been eating pizza with Weasley again, haven’t you?"

"You normally like my greasy paws all over you," Harry said in a huff.

"This is just so frustrating!" It was as near as an apology as Harry was going to get.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry leaned over and kissed the back of Severus’ neck. His lover sighed and turned away from the computer.

"I will phone the magical IT department in the morning. Maybe they can get this stupid disc out!"

THE END


End file.
